


Smiling Makes Him Dangerous

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shawn is dangerous when he smiles...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Smiling Makes Him Dangerous

\- “I’m vulnerable around you, and it only gets worse when you smile.”   
\- The confession is soft  
\- You hate being soft  
\- Still you have to  
\- Especially when he’s staring at you  
\- Especially when he’s smiling at you like that  
\- “Please stop...”  
\- He laughs  
\- “Why?”  
\- “Because if you keep doing that I might just jump you...”  
\- He laughs again  
\- You growl  
\- Move away  
\- He follows  
\- He always follows  
\- You wish you were stronger  
\- You wish you had the sense to leave the room  
\- He smirks at your sigh  
\- “Stop Shawn...”  
\- He waits  
\- Lets you think  
\- “Just... give me a minute...”  
\- You know it has to sound weak  
\- Still, you really don’t want to fall for him any more  
\- It’s dangerous to feel this... soft  
\- Especially lately  
\- “What if we... did?”  
\- He speaks softly  
\- “You afraid you’d lose yourself?”  
\- He seems to care  
\- You nod meekly  
\- “I can’t be weak...”  
\- A pause  
\- Then  
\- Honesty  
\- “I can’t be vulnerable... I need to be focusing on me...”  
\- He smiles softly  
\- Kisses your cheek  
\- “Okay... then at least let me take you out to dinner...”


End file.
